A wedding at the arrows:DinahOllie
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: This is the 3rd story in the series the next will be of spitfires wedding. Just some family fluff,lots of romance and humour. Pairings:spitfire,cheshroy,Oliver and Dinah,and hints of many more. Please read and review. Crap at summaries but please read thanks :) also includes a pregnant Dinah and Lian.


A wedding for the arrows:

Dinah and Ollie's wedding

It had been seven months since Christmas. And it was a beautiful July day. It was also the wedding day of black canary and green arrow aka/known to their friends by Dinah and Oliver.

The colour theme believe it or not was green and everyone was gathered at the church. From batman to the rest of both leagues were there,and even huntress and hawk woman were there. Oliver stood at the alter,both Roy's as his best men at his side and Barry too. The music began and Oliver became nervous but then he saw the brides maids walking down the aisle and his nerves calmed. A two year old lian walked down the aisle in a cream dress and a basket which had rose petals in which she threw. Behind her were artemis and Jade in matching green dresses. Then behind them was the maid of honour #1 (because artemis was #2) Diana aka Wonder Woman. Once all the bridesmaid were at the alter the music began to get louder and around the arm of Bruce was Dinah who looked stunning in her straight wedding dress which showed off her 7 month baby bump. She was having twins resulting in a extra large bump. She made her way down the aisle and met her love. Bruce gave her away to Oliver and took a seat. The ceremony went on and the two said their vows. Artemis looked at Wally when Dinah said her vows and caught a glimpse of Wally mouthing "I love you." She smiled. After all she was at the front she couldn't exactly mouth it back. Artemis was next to be married. In this exact church too. She could hardly wait whereas Jade had to wait. Jade wasn't remarrying Roy, but she did have to wait for something. Just a few days ago she'd found out she was pregnant 8 weeks to be exact. She was excited and after all Roy and her had talked a lot about having another child. But this meant she'd have to wait. She couldn't announce it at the wedding otherwise she'd take away the brides and grooms special moment,so she chose to wait. After the ceremony everyone made their way to a very fancy hotel. Everybody was assigned to a table. Bruce,Diana,dick,Barbara, Tim and Alfred sat on one table (because Wonder Woman always treated robin like a son.) Cassie would have joined them too but she was at the front with her new official boyfriend. The speedsters minus Wally sat at a table,etc. the main/centre/head table sat Dinah and Ollie in the middle. And at the side of Ollie was Roy(arsenal),Cassie,Cissie.(cissie was the ring barer). At Dinah's side their was artemis,Wally,Jade and Roy (red arrow). Lian sat next to cissie. The meals were brought through and everyone ate their meals without complaints,the speedsters of course had at least five courses.

"So where are you honey mooning?" Jade asked Dinah as they ate their desserts.

"Oh we're going to cancun, I've heard it's great their."

"Mmm it is, roy and I went once whilst on our search for speedy although we didn't exactly get to take a look around much." Jade said cutting her piece of cake.

Just as artemis was about to say something a guest came over to Dinah. It was Helena aka huntress (from justice league) "I just wanted to congratulate you on the twins,you look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you Helena,you don't look so bad yourself" Dinah said looking down at the other woman's engagement ring.

"Yeah,I've done okay..." The two kept talking.

"Everything alright arty?" Jade asked.

"Yeah,it's fine. I guess it can wait." Artemis said sulkingly.

"So how are the wedding arrangements going along." Jade asked with a smile

"Oh they're fine,except Wally won't decide on a colour theme for our wedding." Artemis said begrudgingly.

"Oh so you two have set a date." Arsenal asked listening in to the conversation.

"Yeah we decided for a New Years wedding seeing as that was when we had our first kiss." Artemis said gazingly.

'Oh' was all arsenal said before paying his attention back to his girlfriend and cissie.

"Why not green or red?" Roy suggested.

"That's the one I thought but after all I don't want to have the same colour themed wedding as anyone else."

"Your bound to have the same colour as someone whether you know them or not." Jade said as if it were obvious.

"You know what I mean." Artemis sighed.

"What about black?" Wally suggested.

"What are we goths?" Artemis chuckled back causing Jade and Roy (red arrow) to giggle.

"No I mean like black and silver,it'd be classy y'Know and then we could have a little bit red or something as the flowers." Wally continued. It sounded beautiful and artemis just wanted to be there now.

"Yeah." Artemis said softly.

"So you've decided?" Jade asked having nods as her only answer "Eventually."

"It's time to cut the cake." Oliver said as he and Dinah got ready to cut it. The cake was 6 tiers high after all there were certainly a lot of guests. Each layer was a different flavour from vanilla to lemon. They had their photos taken and sat back down so the speeches could be said. Oliver,Roy and speedy (arsenal) had to make speeches and whilst Oliver began his Jade leaned over to Roy and whispered "Roy I need to tell you something."

"Huh?What is it?" Roy said looking at his wife nervously,he had no idea what she was about to tell him.

"I'm...-" Jade was interrupted by Roy being called to do his speech.

"Tell me later right." Roy said softly as he stood to do his speech.

"Well it's been a very emotional day...as you can see the cake is in tiers." That earned Roy chuckles throughout even from batman. "Now if your feeling worried,nervous or apprehensive then your either me because I am..or you've just married Oliver queen." Again laughs were heard. "But in all seriousness Oliver and Dinah are a great couple and will make great parents. I didn't think they'd make it past that first one night stand never mind marry each other. But ever since Dinah became a part of this family she's been like a mother figure to me. Then there's Oliver who's also like a parental figure,he's protective,witty,handsome,funny and ...Oliver I'm sorry I can't read your handwriting." That had everybody laughing "and now time for (other) Roy's speech." Roy said as he sat down and speedy stood up.

"I don't really know Dinah that well but in this past 1 and a half years I've gotten to know her id say she was a kind...-" speedy continued.

"Dude!Your speech was great" Wally said to Roy quietly trying not to interrupt speedy's speech.

"Thanks,I got a little help." Roy said looking at Jade.

"If you say anything like that at our wedding your dead." Artemis dead panned and Roy just laughed it off hoping she wasn't serious.

"You were good,red,you even made bats laugh." His wife said as she placed her hand atop of his.

"What can I say,I have that effect on people." He quipped back playfully and Jade was about to say something but Roy stopped her before she could say anything.

"So what were you going to tell me before?" Roy said as he glanced back at speedy finishing his speech.

"Oh nothing,it can wait." Jade said as the speeches ended. After 5 minutes Jade got up to take lian to the toilet.

Everyone was up at the bar or talking to guests on other tables so Jade found it the perfect moment to slip to the toilets. She told Roy to follow her there after a few minutes. He told everyone he was going to get the drinks in and after that he disappeared. Of course artemis was in the toilets at the time. Which the married couple didn't realise.

"What's wrong." Her husband asked with genuine concern,he thought she was going to tell him something bad.

"I'm pregnant!" She said as lian finished peeing.

"Mommy I can't reach the tap."

"Here I'll get you" said Roy as he lifted up his daughter.

"You're sure?" He asked and Jade took the test out her purse which was positive.

"I also went to the doctors on Thursday,I'm eight weeks." She said pleased,hoping he wouldn't be angry that she didn't tell him.

He put lian down. "Jade that's great." He said as he hugged his wife picking her up and giving her a kiss. Just as he put her down some unfamiliar woman came into the toilets looking at Roy strangely.

"Come on lian. This is the ladies room..." He said as he took his daughters hand. Jade followed and artemis came out of the toilets. She was pleased her sister was pregnant and happy.

When they got to the main function room Roy went over to get some drinks. He got Jade a coke but they pretended it had jack Daniels in so that people wouldn't be suspicious that Jade wasn't drinking.

When artemis returned she whispered to her sister "Congratulations."

"Arty it's their wedding not mine." Jade said confused.

"I meant on the baby." Artemis whispered so quietly that not even superboy could hear it.

"How did you-?" Jade said looking at her sister in shock.

"I was in the toilets,how come you haven't said anything?"

"I don't want to take away their special moment." Jade said indicating at the newly weds who were gazing into each other's eyes,talking,with their hands on Dinah's heavily pregnant stomach.

"Oh so you do care for others." Artemis joked.

"Only the ones I disappear on." Jade joked back referring to artemis and Roy having left them both.

Roy returned with a round. "So you really think I'm handsome?" Ollie said to Roy jokingly. Referring to his speech.

"The most handsome groom here." Roy quipped back. Artemis chuckled.

"So when's this first dance?" Speedy asked a little grumpily.

"Not too long." Dinah said as she placed her hands on her bump.

"Why,hoping to dance with Cassie?" Dinah joked.

"Maybe..." He answered back a little too suspicious.

"So what's your first song?" Jade asked curiously.

"Amazed by lonestar it was the first song we danced to." Dinah replied earning some 'aws'

"What was yours and Roy?" Dinah asked,she'd been dying to know since she found out they were married.

"Aerosmith don't wanna miss a thing, but clearly we missed a lot of things." Jade answered.

"That wasn't our first dance." Roy answered back.

"Roy I'm pretty sure it was,we went back to the hotel room and played songs and danced and did other stuff."

"Yes but that wasn't the first song that came on." Roy argued back.

"And what was that song then?" Jade said voice practically shouting thankfully no one except those on the table were looking/listening.

"Let's get it on,it seemed to be your favourite song at the time,as I remember." Roy shouted back the people at the table staring in amusement at the couples argument.

"Yes but it wasn't out first dance."

"Yes Jade it was."

"No Roy it wasn't."

"Well we have the wedding video at home,so why don't we see who's right later."

"Fine!" Jade said finishing the argument...for now. Aw their first sex tape how cute.

"Now that that's over I'm just gonna go over and see dick." Wally said rushing to his friend. Now was the perfect time for Wally to ask dick to be his best man,he hoped and knew his buddy would say yes. Which of course he did.

"So artemis..." Ollie tried to ask carefully to not break out another argument "what song have you and Wally chosen for your special day?"

"Well was Wally thinking 'marry you' y'Know by Bruno Mars but I was thinking something more romantic like 'careless whisper' " artemis said as she scanned the room for her fiancé.

Diana came over,and started talking to everyone. She stole wally's seat since he wasn't there and asked artemis if she and Wally were still at university.

"No we finished about two months ago,I'm working part time at 'Wayne's' and wally's had a few interviews here and there." Artemis finished.

Everyone on the table started talking about weddings and then went on to talk about babies and children. Lian giggling at Diana as Jade passed her off of her lap and onto Diana's. Diana mentioned little Damian being here,he'd just turned four. Damian was coming to the party soon along with Amsted (who was also two) kaldurs and raquels son. Diana also mentioned that Red tornado would be keeping an eye on the kids when they arrived and could also look after lian too. Which of course Roy and Jade were happy for her to interact with other children around her age.

The time finally came for Dinah and Ollie's first dance and everyone gathered in the ball room whilst amazed played. The two danced carefully minding the twins within Dinah's stomach. The sexes of the twins were boy and girl and the newly weds were having trouble thinking of names. "What about rose?" Oliver whispered in his new wife's ear.

"What?" Dinah said softly.

"Rose,for a girl. After your grandmother." (Isn't actually her grandmas name-I made it )

"It's perfect." Dinah said looking into her husbands eyes. Their first song ended and all of me by john legend started to play in. The other guests started to dance together slowly whilst the kids played with tornado. Connor and zantanna danced as they were the only ones from the younger league who weren't dancing with anyone,dick danced with Barbara,lagoon with m'gann,artemis and Wally etc even some of the older leaguers were dancing like king orin and his wife,Bruce and Diana,lois and Clark and others. Jade and Roy soon danced once they'd gotten out of their mood with each other,and as if coincidence (or a song request from Wally) let's get it on began to play a few songs in. They danced and gave each other a kiss.

"It's good to see others loved up." Dinah said looking at Wally and artemis,and roy and Jade.

"Yeah,I-" Dinah interrupted Ollie.

"Ollie the baby...it's kicking." She said placing his hand on her stomach. The two looked up at each other and kissed.

"Man,I hope we're like them" Wally said to his fiancé.

"Me too." Artemis said planting a kiss to wally's lips. Just as their kiss departured they heard their own little song come on "marry you." Immediately the two danced again and artemis agreed that this was the song she wanted for their wedding,it may not have been overly romantic but it was special to them.

The songs carried on although there were a few inappropriate choices i.e I still haven't found what I'm looking for by U2 and a song for all the single ladies which believe it or not wasn't all the single ladies but in fact all by myself.

Later,little lian got into a fight with Amsted over who ate the last chocolate snack,which they'd gotten from the buffet. It was lian who ate it but she still won the fight, Jade was so proud her little girl could defend herself where as Roy was not amused. The two toddlers made up,after all they're kids they don't really know how to stay mad at someone.

As the night came to an end everyone lined up as Dinah got ready to throw the bouquet. Barbara was the one who caught the bouquet but quickly gave it to lian at a speed which would out do the kid flash. Although Jamie saw he didn't say anything however he would tease Barbara and Dick about this later. The most eager person in the room to catch the bouquet was Karen but she wasn't too disappointed as mal proposed (a few days later),the least eager were the crock sisters,who were soon to be/already married. The bride and groom left to go to their honeymoon in cancun,their things already packed all they had to do was go home and change. Once the bride and groom left it wasn't too long until the remaining guests left either.

As soon as artemis and Wally got home Wally gave artemis a book. She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Look I know you don't think I'm helping plan with this wedding but...well just open the book,it has all the ideas we've had and the pictures of dresses you wanted and th-" Wally was cut off by a very pleased artemis kissing Wally. The soon to be married couple went to bed.

Meanwhile,at jades and Roy's. Lian had been put to bed whilst her parents searched their apartment everywhere for their wedding tape.

"Are you sure we kept it?" Jade said searching through an old box of photos.

"Yes we-" he trailed off.

"Red?" Jade said as she lifted her head to see her husband paused and smiling at an old photo.

"Remember this?" He said as he passed the photo to her.

It was a photo of one of their dates, when they found time Roy and Jade would go out on dates just to feel...'normal'. This picture was taken in a cafe by a waitress who was taking photography classes. She couldn't help but notice what a lovely couple they made a snapped a picture when they didn't realise. The picture had the two gazing into each other's eyes as the held their coffees in one cup and the others hand in the other. The waitress gave them the photo as a 'souvenir.'.

"Yeah,I remember." Jade said softly. And she heard her husband rummage through another box.

"Found it." He said.

They played the video and the song by Aerosmith came on.

"Haha told you!" Jade said. "We conceived lian to let's get it on." She added before going to bed which her sleepy husband soon followed.

AN: the next story will be about Wally and artemis's wedding so please wait and r&r please?


End file.
